


Chicken Favouritism

by farmerboi (Konadioda)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Non binary original character, Short & Sweet, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konadioda/pseuds/farmerboi
Summary: Shane finds out one of the blue chickens likes Ki better. Originally posted on writenstudy
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 18





	Chicken Favouritism

Having the new chickens were an absolute delight to Ki’s farm. They moved right in with the old chickens from before and settled right into the farm. Ki loved them, but they were more attached Shane then they were to Ki which was absolutely understandable in Ki’s eyes. They were Shane’s chicken’s and he had them for a few months now. 

Ki was happy with that; they liked to sit to the side and watch Shane’s interaction with the chickens. They were absolutely adorable and Ki absolutely loved watching them. 

However, one day something extraordinary happened. The chickens had recently had a bunch of babies which Shane and Ki absolutely loved. It had been an exciting time for them to look after the chickens and their little chicks as it was with any other animal birth. Looking after all the chicks and giving them names and making sure everyone one of them was healthy.

Four of them; egg, bubble, silver and dancer. They were indicted by the ring around their leg with a number. 

However, one of them was causing Shane quite the trouble. Dancer, named because when she walks, she jiggles like she is dancing. She wasn’t really listening to Shane or following the rest of the other chickens. She was quite the escape artist and Shane couldn’t control her anymore, especially when she was found halfway across the town near the library. 

Most of the time, Ki let Shane get on with it but when Ki was walking past the barn the chickens were at. When Ki went past and heard a disgruntled annoyance as well as a shutting of the shutters. Having some idea what could have been up to if it involved the chickens, Ki dropped whatever he was doing off at the front of the barn before entering.

There was Shane standing there with Dancer going towards the shaft towards the outside. It was closed but she wanted out. She was unhappy because Shane wasn’t letting her out. Ki smiled before their eyes looked back at Shane who was getting frustrated from the daring chick.

“Trouble?” Ki asked, leaning against the wall. 

Shane turned to Ki, wiping their brow with a sigh, “With Dancer? Yeah. I can’t let the chickens out if Dancer is gonna run out of the farm,”

Dancer turned her head and noticed that Ki was now in the room. So, Dancer started to jiggle her way to Ki and chirp happily at them. Ki laughed, crouching down to reach a hand out to Dancer. She was extremely happy to see Ki and this was something Shane picked up on. So, in that matter, Shane opened the hatch to let the remaining chickens out in time for all the other chickens could leave first.

While Dancer was still distracted, Ki lowered their hand so she could jump onto their hand and listened to Ki who babbled to the little baby. When Shane lowered the hatch again, he went over to Ki and watched the two of them with the most love-stricken look on his face. Ki was adorable when dealing with any animal but the fact they managed to get Dancer to behave was magical. 

“She likes you…” Shane leaned one arm on the wall next to Ki. Ki let Dancer onto the ground who wandered off into the rest of the barn with some of the other babies. Ki leaned against the wall next Shane’s hand.

“Of course she does,” Ki laughed. Shane’s other hand reached to their cheek. It was one of those moments that reminded Shane how in love he was. They just so kind with every animal they held and Shane could not be any happier, “Everyone likes me, Shane. It’s just the way the world is…” 

That was true. Well, at least Ki left an impression on people. Maybe not everyone liked Ki but they were at least nice to their face.

“That they do…” He knew no better to argue. He just leaned forward and leaned a kiss on Ki’s cheek, “At least I know that Dancer likes you more. Maybe they will behave with you around more,”


End file.
